El triunfo de la Perdedora
by Vepar
Summary: El pecho lo sentía seco y como si algo demasiado afilado estuviera punzando allí constantemente. No importaba si se quedaba allí… Nadie iría buscarla. Era así siempre. Nadie podría cambiar aquello, nadie. Ni siquiera Naruto y Sasuke.
1. Cuando el Sol te ciega

**El triunfo de la Perdedora.  
**

**Capítulo 1. Cuando el Sol te ciega.**

* * *

_No estás solo. La soledad es tu única compañía._

* * *

**A**brió los ojos sin realmente querer abrirlos.

Odiaba el Sol. Lo odiaba más que nada.

La luz de la mañana significaba un nuevo día. Para muchos, eso simboliza la alegría de vivir un día más, pero, para ella, simbolizaba una muerte lenta, cada mañana.

Caminó, contando sus pasos, hacia el baño. Se deshizo de su ropa y entró en la bañera, dejando que el vapor caliente entrara por cada uno de sus poros. El agua era relajante y la hacía sentir liviana. Era la sensación que siempre la animaba en días como esos, en mañanas como esas.

Se sentía libre. Libre. Le agradaba sentirlo.

— ¡Sakura! —su ensoñación terminó con la voz de su madre golpeteando la puerta del baño— ¡Apresúrate, vas tarde a la escuela!

Suspiró. Su madre sí que era inoportuna.

—Ya voy —dijo sin ánimos, pero asegurándose de que su madre la oyese.

Tomó la toalla blanca sobre el lavabo. Se secó y finalmente salió, envuelta en ella; encontrándose a su madre y su no muy feliz cara tras la puerta.

—No quiero repetirlo —regañó— ¡Vas tarde! ¡¿Qué hora crees que es?!

—Ya sé, ya sé —su pelinaranja madre, Mebuki, era irritante. Pero tal vez había heredado eso de su progenitora.

Mebuki suspiró.

— ¡Te quiero abajo en diez minutos! —advirtió.

Sakura asintió frenéticamente mientras corría hacia su ropa. Lo de siempre: Una camiseta sencilla con un estampado de, esta vez, Angry Birds con unja camisa a cuadros encima y un jean junto con sus ya desgastados converse. Se vistió lentamente, pero calculando su tiempo. Su madre era alguien a quien no convenía provocar.

Bajó a tiempo para ver como la mujer colocaba su plato en la mesa. Cereal. Sí, la rutina. Lo de siempre. Observaba fijamente el plato frente a ella, luego de sentarse. Pensar en ese día le revolvía el estómago; y sí, eso era algo de todos los días también.

Algo normal, fuera de lo extraordinario. Como cada Sol.

Sacudió la cabeza negándose a sí misma, prometiéndose, como todos los días, y a cada hora, que todo mejoraría.

O tenía que mejorar.

Mejor dicho, ella deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, que así fuese.

_**«Vaya mentirosa.»**_

Lo era, en todo el sentido de la palabra, lo era. Y una cobarde.

_**«Como siempre, ¿eh?»**_

Negó, de nuevo, esta vez más fuerte. El cereal ya parecía burlarse de ella.

—Demonios, Sakura —reprendió—. ¡Deja de distraerte tanto y come! Hasta te tengo que regañar como si fueras niña pequeña.

Miró de reojo a Mebuki para introducir la primera cucharada al tazón y llevárselo a la boca. Froot Loops.

¿Podían culparla por ser una pequeña en el cuerpo de una adolescente?

Una sonrisa no tardó en llegar a sus labios, pero se desvaneció de nuevo con su turbio remolino de pensamientos. Sí, la alegría dura segundos.

—Hace un lindo día hoy, ¿no crees, Sakura-chan? —dijo su madre.

—Ajá. Lo es —mintió.

Mebuki la miró de reojo y suspiró. Cómo deseaba poder ayudar a su hija.

—Bien, Sakura-chan —empezó—; hora de ir a la escuela.

El mundo de la pelirrosa paró. Como siempre. Estaba acostumbrada, pero cada vez el vacío era más grande.

_Escuela:_esa palabra debería ser ilegal.

No pudo hacer otra cosa que tragar fuertemente. Sentía una ligera acidez en la boca del estómago, tenía un nudo en la garganta y unas ganas de vomitar que podían con ella. _«No, no. ¡Por favor!»_

Increíblemente, estuvo tentada a patalear; como una insufrible niñita de cinco años a la cual no querían comprarle una muñeca o un puñetero dulce. De verdad que quiso, pero se contuvo, igual que siempre, manteniendo la rutina.

_«Seré una buena hija, ¿sí? No me obligues, por lo que más quieras.»_ Casi imaginó su rostro al momento de decir eso, que sucedió solamente en su perturbada mente.

_**«Já. Cada día más patética, Sakura.»**_Su voz interna, o "Inner", como ella la bautizó, en definitiva, no tenía compasión.

—Bien —respondió después de un tiempo.

De nuevo hizo aquello de contar sus pasos: le quitaba los nervios.

—Trece pasos al baño —murmuró para sí, sonriendo. Ya se sabía el número de memoria. No variaban, ella trataba de mantener una distancia similar entre cada pie cada vez que le daban sus ataques de soledad, mientras contaba.

Comedor, trece pasos, baño. Era su vida.

Cepilló sus dientes y al terminar observó su reflejo en el espejo. Un cabello rosa como el chicle, ojos jade, mejillas rosadas y la frente de proporciones colosales que poseía. Se acercó al espejo y pensó que si tuviese pecas podría verlas claramente, hasta contarlas. Era así siempre. Entonces, ¿por qué cada vez que se veía, sentía que algo cambiaba?

—Olvídalo —volvió a hablarse.

Al salir del baño se dirigió hacia su mochila, sobre el sofá del living. Lo tomó y lo puso sobre sus hombros, dispuesta a salir. Dio su recorrido a la puerta —nueve pasos— y la abrió mirando con nostalgia el interior de su casa. Sí, era patético, pero, para ella, era el pan de cada día.

No apuró el paso. _«Ni que quisiese hacerlo»_, se reprendió. Caminaba lento, observándolo todo a su alrededor; a pesar de conocerlo, a pesar de que indudablemente estaba ahí. Sin embargo, quería grabarlo en su mente, mantener ese recuerdo diario firme. Como roca: como lo que ella no era, pero quería que sus recuerdos sí fuesen.

El cabello le molestaba, así que movió su flequillo tras la oreja. _«Uhm, creo que debería cortarlo.»_

_**«Sí, pareces una degenerada, ¡Shannaro!»**_

_«Jajá. Muy graciosa. Te recuerdo que tú eres yo y yo soy tú; así que si me insultas, te insultas a ti misma.»  
_

_**«Meh. Como sea.»  
**_

Rodó los ojos ante el pensamiento tan simple de su Inner. Era algo así como su "verdadero yo"; y eso, no hacía más que aterrarla. El hecho de que pudiese ser así era una locura, pero a la vez era divertido.

— ¡Hey, mira quien viene allá! —una voz gritó.

Pegó un salto y pronto sintió como la ansiedad y los nervios la invadían. _«No, estaba bien, no, ¿Por qué?»_

—Vaya, vaya —soltó una chica de voz melosa y nasal—. ¿Pensabas pasar desapercibida, Chicle?

_«Dios»_. Tragó saliva y casi juró que sus acompañantes lo escucharon.

La chica se acercó. —Pues —empezó, susurrando a su oído—… eres pésima para eso. Alguien como tú es notada por todos.

—Cierto, Karin —soltó la otra chica: Ino—. Nadie ignoraría una cara tan horrible.

Se mordió el labio y fingió no escuchar; pero el primer gesto la delató. Lo mejor sería ignorarlos, salir de allí e ir a clases que, por cierto, estaban a veinte minutos de comenzar. _«Habría podido dormir más»_, pensó amargamente.

Estuvo a segundos de soltar una carcajada por la diferencia entre las situaciones. ¿Qué tenían que ver sus horas de sueño en eso? Sí que tenía problemas.

Un jalón de cabello la hizo volver a la realidad con un leve quejido.

—Sabemos que nos escuchas —empezó Karin, la pelirroja—, así que no tiene sentido el que nos ignores.

Volvió a quejarse. Karin jalaba demasiado fuerte de su cabello y eso la molestaba ya, más que la risa de Ino en ese momento.

—Suéltame —dijo, apenas audible.

— ¿Disculpa? —Ino soltó con burla.

— ¡Suéltame!

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio y Sakura vio su salida. Trató de zafarse, pero Karin ejerció más presión en su agarre. «Demonios.»

— ¡Ow! —frunció el ceño al oír a Ino y Karin hacer un ruidito como el que haces cuando algo te parece en demasía tierno.

— ¡Qué linda, Frentezota! —continuó Ino— Te pareces a mi gatito: igual de tiernos.

Rieron y Sakura frunció aún más el ceño, todavía con la fuerza de Karin atentando contra su cabello.

—Aunque, Ino —empezó la otra; y eso no le gustaba, en lo absoluto—, esta… cosa —dijo con desdén—, no llega a ser un animal. Pero… ¿Sabes? Tal vez, recapacitando, podríamos divertirnos con ella.

La rubia rió. — ¡Claro que sí! ¡Podemos entrenarte como a un perro inútil!

—Oh, te divertirás, seguro, los perros como tú aprenden los trucos rápido —la malicia brilló en sus ojos que poseían lentes de contacto— Pero, me gustaría primero enseñarte esto… ¡Siéntate!

Cuando dijo eso, lo último que sintió Sakura fue el empujón de Karin que la hizo perder el equilibrio y caer hacia atrás. De inmediato, su espalda le dolió como nunca, sin contar que se golpeó un poco en la cabeza. «¡Maldición!», pensó, mientras sus ojos se humedecían debido al fuerte golpe.

—Oh, eso no está bien, perrito —reprendió Ino, que tenía una de esas revistas de chismes enrollada en la mano— ¡Perro m…!

—Ya basta.

Sakura alzó la vista y se encontró con dos pares de ojos: unos azules como el mar y los otros negros como el carbón. Los conocía, iban con ella en su clase.

Naruto Uzumaki y Sasuke Uchiha.

Sin duda alguna los playboy y más populares de todo el Instituto Konoha. Naruto era rubio, moreno y ojiazul; mientras que Sasuke era lo opuesto: pelinegro, blanco —casi como el papel— y oijnegro.

— ¿Cuántas veces te debo decir lo mismo, Ino? —reprendió el ojiazul— Ya deja a los demás en paz. Mismo para ti, Karin.

Ambas rodaron los ojos. Sakura se concentró en ellas y por ello no notó la mano que Naruto le ofrecía sino hasta que este carraspeó. —Tómala. Te ayudo.

El rubio estaba sonriendo radiantemente y ella se la devolvió, pero más tímidamente. —Sakura-chan, ¿no?

La ojiverde se sorprendió ante el sufijo, pero lo dejó pasar. —Sí —sonrío aún más.

El chico le ayudó a levantarse y ella sacudió su ropa, aunque no estuviese sucia.

—Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto —dijo, haciendo el signo de "bien" con el pulgar y guiñando el ojo—. El tonto de atrás es… bah, no interesa.

—Ya lo sé —dijo, riendo un poco—. Uchiha Sasuke, ¿no?

—Hn —el pelinegro sólo asintió y desvió la mirada.

En ese instante sonó la campana de clase y tanto el rubio como la pelirrosa giraron la cabeza en dirección de su salón. Tenían diez minutos.

—Debemos ir a clase —dijo—. Un gusto, Sakura-chan. Nos veremos después.

—Igual —una sonrisa triste apareció en su rostro. _«Vamos a la misma clase»_, quiso decir.

Naruto volvió a sonreír y tomó la mano de Ino. Todo el mundo sabía que ellos eran pareja; y que Sasuke y Karin seguramente lo serían pronto.

La pelirrosa dio una vuelta al edificio y se adelantó. Y de verdad deseó no haberlo hecho. Estaba escuchando, muy claro.

—Naruto —lloriqueó— ¡Nos estábamos divirtiendo!

—No es justo que traten así a las personas —empezó—. Sakura-chan parece ser muy amable.

Sonrió un poco por eso. — ¡Oh, por favor! —habló esta vez Karin— ¡Ni siquiera sabías que estaba en nuestra clase!

De acuerdo, eso la borró.

— ¿Huh? ¿Lo está?

Sakura estaba oculta tras un muro, observando y agudizando su oído. Sabía que era malo escuchar conversaciones, pero por una vez no pasaba nada, ¿verdad?

—Demonios, Dobe. Eres idiota —insultó Sasuke.

El rubio iba a replicar pero Ino se adelantó. —Sí, Narutín, lo eres… un poco. Después de todo, nadie dejaría de notar una frente como la suya.

Las chicas rieron, como siempre que comentaban algo de ella. Sin embargo, lo más doloroso fue ver a Naruto tratando, sin éxito, de contener la risa diciendo entre carcajadas ahogadas «No es gracioso»; mientras que Sasuke formaba una sonrisa burlona.

Supo en ese instante que no tenía nada más que hacer allí, así que sólo ingresó al aula.

* * *

No podía recordar algo que le sacara una sonrisa igual que la clase de Literatura.

Ese día hablaban de Cumbres Borrascosas. Podía haberse leído ese libro cerca de tres veces, pero no le importaba. Lo encontraba fascinante como la primera vez cada que lo leía.

—Bien, ya hemos discutido de generalidades e interpretaciones del libro, pero ahora quiero que me den su opinión en máximo diez renglones y la pasen. Tienen los quince minutos restantes —anunció Kurenai Yuhi, la maestra. Sakura la encontraba como alguien fascinante. Algo como un modelo a seguir. La mujer tenía piel blanca, cabello negro, un cuerpo de infarto y unos hermosos ojos escarlata.

La pelirrosa definitivamente podía pensar que su vocación sería la medicina, pero no podía ocultar su gusto por los libros. Amaba todo de ellos, los personajes, las situaciones, cada página… era algo mágico para ella. Mágico el poder imaginarse todo en su mente con tan sólo palabras. Podía crear su propia versión de la historia, su propio mundo.

Mordió su lápiz y acomodó el cabello detrás de su oreja. Aún no se decidía cómo empezar su opinión. Tenía tantas ideas en la cabeza que era complicado desarrollarlas.

Finalmente, se decidió.

«Cumbres borrascosas es sin duda una historia dramática y trágica. Significa…

Sí, definitivamente ahora sabía qué escribir.

* * *

A diferencia de la clase de Literatura, la clase de Historia no era precisamente su favorita. Bueno, de nadie lo sería considerando las fechas, los nombres, sucesos… Aquella materia era sin duda una forma extenuante de ejercitar la memoria. «Maldito Hitler,… ¡Maldito Hitler!»

Le gustaría poder decir eso en voz alta. La Segunda Guerra Mundial era algo no muy divertido. Vamos, que conocer como un sólo hombre masacró a un pueblo no era lindo. A ella le parecía algo triste; sin embargo, su atención estaba lejos en ese momento. No le parecía necesario prestarle atención a lo que su profesor Iruka —un hombre moreno, de ojos y pelo café y una cicatriz que surcaba su nariz—, decía.

En ese instante sintió un leve impacto en su cabeza. Apenas un roce, pero algo molesto. Se fijó en su mesa para encontrar una bola de papel arrugada. La abrió y encontró garabatos, distinguibles, pero al final garabatos.

El dibujo la mostraba a ella sobre un mal hecho Empire State con jeroglíficos que podían interpretarse como aviones. Lo único perfectamente claro en esa nota era su gran frente y su cara que tenía moretones en todos lados. Sakura lo comprendió en ese instante. Era una representación de ella haciendo aquella escena memorable de la película de King Kong donde el gorila gigante se subía al edificio mientras manoteaba hacia todos los aviones.

Había algo escrito en el papel. En una caligrafía perfecta y delicada que hacía contraste con el mal dibujo estaba escrito: «Oye, Chicle, ¿tu frente es la octava maravilla del mundo?»

Sintió un nudo en el estómago en ese momento e inconscientemente llevó una de sus manos a su frente. No lograba entenderlo aún. Era grande, sí… De acuerdo, colosal, pero… ¿Era tan necesario resaltarlo de esa forma?

Volteó a ver su acostumbrado remitente y encontró su sonrisa habitual. Karin. Esa chica pelirroja teñida. Sus ojos eran del mismo color que su falso cabello y siempre cargaba con una sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro, que aumentaba cuando la veía a ella. Era una de las chicas más populares y deseadas de todo el Instituto; y no era para menos: su cuerpo era bastante desarrollado. Pechos proporcionados, curvas definidas, piernas largas y torneadas… Sakura se sintió poca cosa cuando se le ocurrió compararse con ella.

Eran muy diferentes. Mientras Karin parecía una diosa a sus ojos, ella apenas y tenía pechos, era delgada y su pelo tenía un corte no tan definido y estilizado como el de la pelirroja. Torció un poco la boca.

Karin luchaba por contener la risa desde su lugar y Sakura en ese momento estuvo agradecida de que Ino no tuviera esa clase con ella. Si bien por su lado ambas eran el tormento de Sakura, juntas eran peor que el huracán Katrina: destruían todo a su paso. «Antes,… Antes no era así», pensó.

Dejó la nota a un lado de su cuaderno e hizo como si nada hubiese pasado, pretendiendo que las lágrimas no iban a salir. Eso no era nuevo. La pelirroja le enviaba esa clase de notas todo el tiempo: Cada día, a la misma hora. No sabía si el destino era demasiado cruel con ella, pero la segunda hora de la jornada siempre la compartía con Karin. Recordaba aún una de las notas que más le dolió.

En ella ya no era King Kong, era Regan MacNeil. No interpretaba esa famosa escena donde giraba la cabeza 360°, no. En ella estaba bajando por las escaleras de cabeza y la frase de aquella ocasión era: «¿Segura que no protagonizaste esta película? Si no lo hiciste, hubieses sido perfecta. No habrías necesitado aprender a contorsionarte de esa forma, tu frente hubiera hecho el trabajo por ti» Aquella vez se sintió pésimo. De alguna manera Karin había descubierto una forma de burlarse ella involucrando la física. Parecía que su coeficiente intelectual había aumentado. Y eso no hizo más que afectarla a ella.

Todo lo que tenía que ver con Karin acababa jodiéndola a ella. Desde que había llegado allí era así. Ya no sabía qué hacer para cambiarlo.

Dirigió su vista a su libro para ver una de las imágenes —sin en realidad verla— donde aparecían los hornos crematorios para los judíos. Por un momento deseó que la quemaran a ella ahí, pero pronto el pensamiento se dispersó con el timbre que anunciaba el final de la clase.

* * *

Estaba por sobrevivir a otro día de tortura. Sonrió por eso.

Era una estupidez emocionarse por algo así, pero para ella lo significaba todo. Salir viva de ese Infierno diario era su meta para cada día, siempre que se levantaba deseando que cayera un meteorito directamente en su Instituto y no tuviese que ir de nuevo.

Se acercó a una mesa que vio ocupada sólo por tres personas. Dos chicas y un chico, para ser más exactos. Una de ellas era castaña con ojos azules y la otra pelimorada con ojos cafés. El chico era rubio con ojos cercanos al gris. Compartía clase con Ushio Furukawa, la castaña, en Biología; mientras que con los otros dos no lo hacía, pero sabía sus nombres. Saeko y Tetsuya. Les regaló una sonrisa tímida y colocó la bandeja sobre la mesa. Los tres dirigieron su mirada a ella y automáticamente hicieron mala cara.

— ¿Nos vamos ya? —preguntó sin nada de tacto Saeko mientras tomaba su botella de _Coca-Cola_ y se levantaba de su lugar. Tetsuya y Ushio la imitaron.

Sakura observó cómo se alejaban borrando su sonrisa al instante. Sintió un apretón en el pecho y se sentó lentamente en el lugar que ocupaba anteriormente el rubio. El viento golpeaba su cara porque estaba junto a la ventana y se estremeció. En ese instante comprendió que pasaría algo malo.

— ¡Diablos, Karin! ¡Eres tan mala! —dijo entre risas la voz de una chica que la pelirrosa identificó al instante.

Alzó su vista y se encontró con la mesa predilecta de Karin y su grupito. Quedaba justo al centro de todo el comedor. Se encontraban allí Karin, Ino, Hiroshi, Deidara, Sasuke, Naruto y Kin, la chica que se había reído.

Hiroshi y Deidara eran repitentes de año y habían quedado entre su promoción. Hiroshi tenía el cabello gris y los ojos morados y Deidara era rubio, de un cabello largo y recogido a la mitad y ojiazul. Karin los había incluido entre _Ellos_* apenas tuvo clase con ellos ese año.

Kin tenía un cabello bastante largo y de color negro, casi azul oscuro. Sus ojos eran también del mismo color. Era una de las chicas más populares del Instituto, pero también de las que encabezaba la lista de chicas con menos posibilidad de ser vírgenes.

La ojiverde se maldijo en ese instante por haber olvidado el hecho de que _Ellos_siempre se ubicaban ahí. Decidió que sería mejor irse, pero, por supuesto, no le permitirían hacerlo.

— ¡Oh, mira quien se ha vuelto valiente! —Sakura en ese instante quiso correr. Correr y hacerlo tan rápido como fuese posible. Ino la miraba con una sonrisa macabra desde la mesa con Karin enviándole una mirada venenosa. Hiroshi no paraba de reírse mientras Kin decía algo en su oído. No vio qué expresión tendrían Sasuke y Naruto en ese instante.

Ino lo había dicho tan alto que ahora todos los que estaban en la cafetería tenían su vista fija en ella. La pelirrosa no sabía dónde meterse y sus piernas tampoco querían responder: estaba completamente pegada a la silla.

El hambre pasó a un plano completamente desconocido para ella en ese instante.

Deidara siempre había encontrado muy divertido molestarla y ese día no sería la excepción. Se puso de pie ante la atenta mirada de todos los presentes; que no serían menos que la mitad del Instituto. Caminó acercándose a ella, para quedar justo al frente de la mesa, con su bandeja aún en sus manos.

—No crees que estás comiendo muy poco, ¿Sakura-chan? —dijo por lo bajo con una sonrisa. Echó una vista rápida al sándwich y la _Sprite_que reposaban sobre la bandeja de la pelirrosa.

—Yo… n-no… —Sakura no pudo terminar porque vio una sombra encima de ella y que quedó reflejada en la mesa. Hiroshi sostenía su botella de _Pepsi_sobre su cabeza y mantenía una radiante sonrisa. Lo último que sintió fue el líquido vaciarse sobre su cabello junto con el puré de papas y la 'carne misteriosa' de Deidara.

La cafetería estalló en carcajadas. Y a ella le estalló de nuevo el corazón.

— ¿Qué pasó, Haruno? ¿Tienes trabajo como bandeja ahora?

— ¿Bandeja? ¡Yo diría basura!

Sakura no identificaba las voces.

— ¿Se te olvidó bañarte hoy, Rosada?

Eran demasiadas, sumándole las risas que le estaban destruyendo los oídos.

Se levantó y corrió. Corrió como nunca. Sin embargo, no le duraría siempre.

Apenas sintió como golpeaba un obstáculo en el camino supo que estaba jodida. Un chico que ella ni siquiera conocía —o al menos no identificaba en ese momento— atravesó su pié justo en el momento en el que ella cruzaba por su lado haciéndole zancadilla y provocando que, inevitablemente, cayera al suelo de forma dolorosa.

Sakura detectó al instante el dolor en su rodilla y en su brazo izquierdo, a causa de haber caído sobre él. Pero lo que estuvo presente primero fue el ardor en su pecho, que hizo que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas.

Tastabillando un poco logró levantarse y llegar a la puerta de la cafetería, que empujó con todas sus fuerzas.

Sollozó hasta llegar al baño, donde las chicas que estaban saliendo le dirigieron una sonrisa burlona. Entró y se miró directamente al espejo. Tenía comida en todo el cabello, en la camiseta y parte del pantalón. Justo allí se fijó que tenía un pedazo de puré en el ojo izquierdo. Lo retiró y sonrió. Con una sonrisa triste y rota, pero al final una sonrisa. Luego la sonrisa se convirtió en más lágrimas y las lágrimas en desesperación.

Empezó a quitar toda la comida de forma histérica, arañándose la cara en ocasiones mientras de su garganta salía un llanto roto. Terminó y golpeó la encimera del lavamanos haciéndose daño.

El pecho lo sentía seco y como si algo demasiado afilado estuviera punzando allí constantemente. Abrió uno de los cubículos y se encogió sobre inodoro. No importaba si se quedaba allí; después de todo… Nadie iría buscarla.

* * *

Ellos: Karin y el grupo que conforma con Sasuke, Ino, Naruto, Hiroshi, Kin y Deidara.  
Bueno, ¡Hola!

Se me ocurrió esta historia y aquí estoy.

Quise explorar un poco el tema del Bullying con algo de romance. No me culpen a mí, culpen a mi cabeza y mis traumas de infancia.  
Aclaro: Sakura no usa gafas, ni brackets, ni nada por el estilo. NO HABRÁN CAMBIOS DE APARIENCIA, pero sí de personalidad. Sakura tendrá confianza en sí misma y será alguien digno de admirar.

Por eso mismo, el OoC en ella se irá haciendo cada vez menor.

**Publicada en Mundo SasuSaku bajo el seudónimo de Mordor Girl.**

* * *

Dicen que si me dejas un review cosas mágicas podrían pasar.


	2. Donde tu voz se escucha

**Capítulo 2.**

**Donde tu voz se escucha.**

* * *

_Deja que la ilusión te envuelva. Luego permite que te destruya._

* * *

Sasuke seguía sin entender. Aquél impulso lo conocía vagamente: creía haberlo experimentado ya suficientes veces como para reconocerlo. Esa fuerza anti-natural que crecía en él en ciertas ocasiones —y de cuya existencia trataba de negarse a sí mismo— estaba actuando de nuevo. Fue aquello lo que le impulsó a buscar esa chica de cabello rosa.

No se sentía especialmente mal por ella, no. Él mismo detestaba que la gente tuviese lástima de su persona, así que no lo haría con alguien más. Eso sin contar que apenas la conocía de vista y de nombre. No tenía idea de quién era profundamente, pero tenía un vago conocimiento de su situación. Hasta donde sabía era la chica que siempre se sentaba en la parte de atrás, la que competía con sus perfectas calificaciones y… La víctima fija de rechazo social y bullying escolar.

— ¡Sakura-chan! —Naruto seguía gritando como un poseso buscando a la muchacha.

_Observaron desde la mesa como Sakura se levantaba con clara intención de irse de allí. Todo esto acompañado de las risas incontrolables —algo como carcajadas exageradas— que brindaba Deidara y el resto. Naruto permanecía sentado con los ojos muy abiertos observando a Hiroshi y Deidara, su mueca era de incredulidad total. Sasuke, por su parte, sólo observaba con el ceño fruncido el camino que se iba haciendo la pelirrosa._

_Un idiota de sexto año, que hasta donde sabían se llamaba Mangetsu, estiró la pierna provocando que Sakura cayera de forma dolorosa. El rubio se puso de pié automáticamente como si hubiese estado conectado con la acción de la ojiverde. Sasuke sintió un piquete extraño en su cuerpo que le decía que debía pararse y ayudarla, pero decidió ignorarlo. Ahí estaban de nuevo los estúpidos impulsos. _

_Trastabillando, Sakura logró levantarse y correr de nuevo, con las carcajadas de todos acompañando sus pasos. El ceño del azabache se contrajo más si era posible. Naruto estaba en un dilema parecido, pero con la respiración y los latidos del corazón agitados. _

_Ambos en ese instante se miraron el uno al otro y Sasuke pudo notar la decisión brillando en los orbes del rubio hiperactivo, que para ese instante permanecía tan serio y quieto como una piedra tallada. El problema vino cuando Naruto empezó a transmitirle aquélla determinación a él. Estaba seguro de que haría alguna estupidez de la cual después se arrepentiría, eso era común cuando esos ojos azules tenían esa mirada que quemaba. _

_Recordaba aún cómo una de las tantas idioteces que hizo por culpa del rubio había terminado con un brazo roto y un tobillo esquinzado luego de que tratara de trepar un árbol bastante alto junto con Naruto cuando tenían apenas ocho años. Esa locura había comenzado justo después de una de esas miradas. Sasuke sólo suspiró y desvió la mirada._

El azabache ya se sabía de memoria el orden de los factores. Mirada de Naruto, Impulso y, finalmente, Estupidez Consumada. Era su vida. Rodó los ojos y cerró la puerta del cuarto de limpieza luego de comprobar que Sakura no se encontraba allí. El rubio, por su parte, había buscado ya hasta en la Sala de Profesores. Llevaban allí cerca de media hora tratando de encontrarla y nada todavía.

Algo hizo 'click' en la mente de ambos y Sasuke estuvo tentado a golpearse por ser tan idiota. «¡El baño, 'ttebayo! ¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?», Naruto estaba en una situación similar.

Negro y azul estaban totalmente fijos en la puerta del lugar con el símbolo que indicaba "mujeres". Sintieron en ese instante un escalofrío recorrerles la espina dorsal, ¿quién entraría?

* * *

Secaba con la manga de su camisa las lágrimas que aún querían salir. Tomó su sosa mochila gris y se dirigió al lavabo para poder mojar sus ojos y ver un poco más claro. El dolor de cabeza amenazaba con explotar su cerebro y sentía unas inmensas ganas de llegar a su casa, abrir la puerta de su habitación tan fuerte como fuese posible, tirarse a la cama y dormir tres días seguidos. Sabía que aquello era imposible, pero ella era de las que se hacían ilusiones.

Su reflejo en el espejo mostraba a una chica pálida, con los ojos hinchados y gotas de agua deslizándose por toda su cara. La comida había quedado pegada en una que otra parte de su cabello y podía verse también. Suspiró al darse cuenta que sus jades tenían menos brillo que nunca. Era irremediable y rutinario. Se había acostumbrado —o más bien resignado— a ver aquélla mirada sin vida.

Mientras ella se detallaba en el espejo no tenía idea de lo que sucedía fuera del baño. Sasuke y Naruto aún debatían entre quién debía entrar y buscarla.

—Joder, teme. ¡Yo no voy a entrar ahí, hazlo tú!; después de todo, eres medio rarito —soltó Naruto dándole una mirada significativa.

—Usuratonkachi —insultó Sasuke con voz sombría al tiempo que golpeaba la cabeza de Naruto con su mano—. Que tú lo seas, no significa que todos seamos iguales.

— ¡Eres un…! —La exclamación de Naruto fue interrumpida por el sonido de la puerta abriéndose frente a ellos.

Ambos enfocaron su vista a la chica que los veía sorprendida. Ella no comprendía por qué estaban ahí y, al parecer, ellos tampoco. Tanto el moreno como el rubio pudieron ver las mejillas rosadas y los ojos sin vida de la pelirrosa. Ella sólo los observaba, confundida e incómoda, detestaba que cualquiera la mirase tan fijamente.

— ¿Qué hacen aquí? —preguntó con la voz caída, rota.

Naruto sólo frunció el ceño y Sasuke siguió detallándola tranquilo. Sakura se sintió mucho más incómoda y las ganas de correr de antes volvieron. Era extraño todo eso. Dos personas que habían reparado en ti por primera vez en un solo día, no iban a seguirte luego de un período de tiempo tan corto. Más aún, ¿por qué tendrían que seguirla? Se sintió más observada que antes. Su dolor de cabeza aumentó gracias a darle tantas vueltas al asunto de las personas frente a ella.

—Si vienen a burlarse… —«Pueden irse. Ya tuve suficiente por hoy». Aquello iba a completar lo que estaba a punto de decir hasta que la mano del rubio se estrelló en su boca y el empuje de un cuerpo muy pesado la obligó a regresar al baño.

Naruto simplemente empezó a sentir la ira hervir en él cuando Sakura dijo eso que él no dejó terminar. ¿Burlarse? Vaya paga luego de perder media hora de sus vidas en busca de alguien que, supieron, existía hasta hace poco. ¿Perder tiempo? Algo dentro de sí le dijo que lo que hicieron no era eso. De alguna forma fue un impulso, sí. Pero no se habían detenido. Ninguno de los dos. Por eso fue que la empujó de nuevo a la habitación, no quería detenerse. Supuso que Sasuke tampoco cuando lo detectó entrar detrás de él.

Finalmente la soltó y dejó que la chica respirara nuevamente. Ahora en sus ojos brillaba la furia.

— ¡¿Qué mierda les pasa?! —gritó sintiendo que sus cuerdas vocales se resentían un poco por el volumen de su voz.

— ¡¿Que qué mierda nos pasa?! ¡Yo te diré que carajo nos pasa, 'ttebayo! ¡¿Vinimos aquí por ti y aún crees que nos queremos burlar?! ¡Pues qué mal concepto tienes de nosotros! —El rubio también se sintió fuera de sí. Sasuke sencillamente encontraba eso muy estúpido como para intervenir. Lo único divertido allí era que ninguno se daba cuenta que eran iguales de temperamentales y eso hacía un poco más "amena" la pelea para el espectador.

— ¿Mal concepto? ¡¿Mal concepto?! ¡¿Qué joda quieres que piense de alguien que se enteró de mi existencia hasta hace apenas unas horas y se aparece de la nada de pronto?! ¿Qué más podrían querer a parte de lo que dije? —La voz de la ojiverde fue bajando gradualmente a medida que preguntaba lo último.

El ojiazul no quiso, pero encontró la razón en las palabras de Sakura. Sí, era extraño lo que estaba sucediendo. Tal vez él actuaría de la misma forma en que lo hizo ella si estuviese en su lugar, no lo sabía. Pero lo que sí sabía era lo ilógico de ese asunto. De una retorcida forma terminaron peleando con una razón débil como argumento. Naruto y Sakura se sintieron mal entonces.

— ¿Terminaron? —Ambos voltearon a ver a la tercera persona que hasta el momento no había intervenido— Qué bien. Hay que largarnos antes de que alguien venga.

—Aguarda, impaciente —reprendió el chico de las marcas al ojinegro.

Sasuke rodó los ojos y se apoyó en la pared más cercana. No sería su culpa si luego los suspendían, él advirtió.

—Lo siento, Sakura-chan, dattebayo —Se disculpó Naruto estirando una de sus manos a la chica y rascándose la nuca con la otra, mientras mostraba una sonrisa zorruna en su rostro.

— ¿Uh? —Sakura se perdió otra vez. La expresión "Lo siento" había dejado de tener vigencia en su vocabulario desde hacía mucho tiempo. No recordaba cuándo había parado de escuchar esa frase de la boca de otra persona que no fuera ella misma. Desde que empezó y tomó su curso todo paró de oírla, exactamente. Por ello, no podía evitar sentir una calidez interna y que sus mejillas se sonrojasen, por un motivo diferente al esfuerzo al llorar, al ver a Naruto con su mano estirada frente a ella.

—Oh… Supongo… Que no importa —pronunció finalmente sonriendo la chica y apretando la mano de quien se la ofrecía.

Naruto sonrío aún más y una vez soltó a la chica su mirada se dirigió a Sasuke, que todavía estaba recargado en la pared observando la escena con una de sus cejas elevadas en señal de diversión. — Teme, ¿nos llevas a Sakura-chan y a mí? —dijo él con su eterna sonrisa haciendo que la ceja del azabache volviera a su posición predeterminada automáticamente. Naruto era un aprovechado.

—No, dobe —dijo, con la frialdad que lo caracterizaba. La cara del rubio se des-configuró y en ese momento quiso golpear a Sasuke por ser tan grosero.

— Bakasuke, ¡eres el peor hijo de puta que existe! ¡¿Me vas a obligar a caminar a mí?! ¡¿A mí, que soy tu mejor amigo?! Y-y-y… ¡Eres un desconsiderado con Sakura-chan! ¡Mírala! ¿Cómo negarte a su carita? —preguntó mientras tomaba la cara de la muchacha entre sus manos para mostrársela. El ojiazul sólo estaba usando una de sus pésimas actuaciones que nunca funcionaban con él, eso era obvio.

—Naruto, ¿Qué…? —Sakura se aventuró a intervenir roja hasta la raíz del pelo. _**«¡Eres un jodido imprudente, Naruto Uzumaki!»**_, su Inner gritó.

—Sí, sí. ¿Van a caminar o se quedaran ahí diciéndose lo mucho que se aman? —El azabache ya llevaba la mitad del camino con una lógica intención de salir del baño. El que enrojeció ahora fue el chico y decidió no decir tonterías hasta dentro de un tiempo prudente.

La ojiverde jaló a Naruto del brazo y salió con él para alcanzar el paso de Sasuke. Ninguno dijo nada durante el trayecto hasta el auto del ojinegro que resultó ser uno de película.

—Vaya —susurró Sakura al ver el coche. «Debió costarle a sus padres una millonada».

— ¿Te gusta, Sakura-chan? El Teme es rico así que puedes acostumbrarte a ver este tipo de cosas —explicó el rubio mientras sonreía—. Es un…

—Mercedes Brabus —murmuró—… Brabus E-class Cabriolet.

Seguía observando el auto ligeramente apenada. Podía sentir la mirada de ambos chicos sobre ella y quiso que la tierra se la tragara. _**«No debiste decir nada. ¡No debiste decir nada!»**_. Era claro para cualquiera que odiaba ser el centro de atención específico de cualquier cosa. Serlo le había traído muchos problemas. Apretó la manga de su camisa.

— ¿Te gustan los autos? —La pelirrosa se congeló al sentir la voz de Sasuke dirigirse a ella exclusivamente por primera vez. Era fría, pero a la vez aterciopelada y fina. Hasta podías notar un mínimo matiz de suavidad en ella a pesar de lo dura que sonaba. Era contradictorio, y Sakura pudo saber que le gustó aquella melodía en esa ocasión.

Le miró algo ida todavía como queriendo decirle que preguntase aquello una vez más. Sin embargo, él no lo hizo. Era claro que había escuchado. —Oh,… U-un poco, por mi padre, adoraba los Audi. Prefiero los clásicos, pero siempre he sentido una atracción especial por los Mercedes. Él solía mostrarme fotos y así aprendí.

Sintió que habló en exceso y que al azabache no le importaría lo que a su padre le gustase. Pero se equivocó al ver como él la miraba, casi esperando más del relato. Algo quemó en su interior cuando le miró a los ojos. Le hervía la sangre y sintió que los colores subían a su cara poco a poco. Decidió que lo mejor sería no conectar su mirada con la de él, ya que ese par de pozos negros querían atravesarla como dagas.

— ¡Tu padre debe ser genial, Sakura-chan!

—Era —respondió justo después de que Naruto terminase de hablar—. Era —repitió a la vez que una sonrisa adornaba su rostro.

El rubio borró la alegría de su rostro. La había cagado, con todas las letras, la había cagado. —Lo siento, y-yo… no…

La chica negó sin permitir que su sonrisa desapareciera. Al contrario, la hizo más grande todavía.

—No importa,… Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de él. M-murió cuando yo tenía doce años. Por ese tiempo llegamos con mi madre a… a Konoha —Se le hizo que su lengua se anudó al pronunciar el nombre del pueblo que se convirtió en su Infierno—. Volvía de uno de sus viajes y… Al parecer había una bomba en el avión.

Los dos chicos se miraron entre sí. Supieron que Sakura se parecía a ellos: Le faltaba alguien a quien quería. Ninguno de los dos tenía padres. Sasuke tenía a su hermano, Itachi y Naruto a su tío Jiraiya, pero, a pesar de que ambos los querían a su manera, extrañaban el amor que sólo una madre puede brindar o el apoyo y entendimiento que un padre da a sus hijos.

Sasuke negó levemente y dejó de lado todo el sentimentalismo. Quitó el seguro y caminó hasta su sitio. Se quedó allí observando a las dos personas que antes estaban a su lado desde la puerta del piloto. El rubio y la pelirrosa entendieron el mensaje y ambos se acercaron al automóvil. Naruto ocupó el lugar del copiloto y Sakura se sentó atrás. Un silencio se instaló al interior del auto.

— ¿Y bien?

— ¿Qué cosa? —La ojiverde supo que se dirigían a ella cuando vio la mirada de Sasuke a través del retrovisor.

— ¿Dónde vives? ¿O crees que soy adivino? —obvió el ojinegro. Sakura se sonrojó y se sintió más estúpida que en cualquier otra ocasión.

—Oh, claro… —susurró— Por del viejo parque abandonado. Cuando llegues allí te indicaré.

—Sakura-chan, vivimos cerca —agregó feliz el rubio—. Deberías visitarme algún día.

—Voy a pensarlo —rio ella.

* * *

Naruto había abandonado el auto hacía ya unos cinco minutos. De esos cinco, cuatro y medio habían sido puro silencio entre los dos ocupantes restantes del auto, que sólo fue roto cuando la chica había dado las instrucciones para llegar a su morada. Ese era el medio minuto restante. A Sakura le parecía bastante incómodo, pero Sasuke no se quejaba, él era un hombre de pocas palabras, después de todo.

La pelirrosa se llevó la sorpresa —y leve alegría— de saber que en realidad sí vivía muy cerca del rubio, su casa era un poco antes del parque abandonado. _**«Tal vez sí podamos visitarlo»**_, bromeó su Inner.

«Tal vez», murmuró para ella misma y para su Voz Interna.

Las viviendas pasaban rápidamente ante sus ojos al ver por la ventana. Poco duró y pronto la velocidad comenzó a disminuir, habían llegado a su vecindario.

Su pequeña, pero linda casa, se alzó ante sus ojos. Era hora de despedirse y agradecer, tal como le habían enseñado, pero la pena hizo de las suyas: No supo qué decir.

Sasuke sintió algo parecido, pero no por pena. Pensó que no era necesario decir nada. A voluntad, claro. Porque aquél circuito que fallaba en él contradecía a su parte racional, que era más grande, pero que de alguna forma lograba perder.

La ojiverde reparó en el hecho de que el seguro aún estaba puesto y se extrañó. Pensó en avisar.

—Sasuke-kun e…

—Sakura.

Por un momento sintió que todo paró al escuchar su voz. Algo tenía de especial esta; porque siempre que la escuchaba, terminaba paralizada. Justo como en ese momento, paralizada.

— ¿Por qué…? Tú… —Iba a decirlo, de verdad que iba a hacerlo, pero su cerebro ganó la batalla. Lo agradeció. No quería cometer estupideces—. Hmp, olvídalo. Nos vemos.

El sueño acabó y ella puedo sentir que se daba un fuerte golpe contra la realidad. Por un milisegundo creyó que había dolido. Sasuke abrió las puertas y cayó en cuenta de que era todo, debía salir. De nuevo no supo muy bien qué hacer con él.

—Yo… Gracias por traerme. Adiós —Aquello fue rápido y torpe, ni siquiera supo si él había escuchado, pero tampoco logró importarle. Supo qué hacer: Salió de allí.

Caminó rápido a la entrada. Abrió y tenía intenciones de entrar, pero volvió la vista. Había deseado despedirse con la mano, pero el auto ya no estaba. Suspiró y despidió a la nada, imaginando que el Uchiha podía verla.

* * *

Su estómago rugía. Quizá lo llevaba haciendo ya un largo rato, pero hasta ahora reparaba en ello.

Dos horas pasaron desde que Sasuke la dejó en su casa. No había hecho nada desde entonces, y ya eran las seis. «Supongo que un emparedado estaría bien, ¿tú que dices?»

_**«Podría comerme una vaca.»**_

«Es un buen punto.»

Iba por el octavo escalón cuando sintió que abrieron la puerta. Por ella entraba su madre con una cara que casi reflejaba decepción. Recordó y se imaginó cuál podía ser la razón.

— ¿Qué tal te fue con la Doctora, madre? —La mujer compuso una mueca.

—Tsunade dijo que necesitaba descanso, pero sabes que en Urgencias eso es imposible —Sakura tomó su abrigo y lo dejó en el perchero junto a la puerta. Esperó a que su progenitora continuara—. Últimamente hay muchos niños enfermos. Es un virus, al parecer.

—Ya veo —dijo un poco alto para que su madre la escuchara, ya que estaba en la cocina— ¿Quieres algo en especial?

—Sólo un sándwich, no tengo mucha hambre —La más joven sonrió.

—Estaba a punto de preparar lo mismo para mí —habló dulcemente y su madre la miró de la misma forma.

Notó que su sonrisa era pequeña, pero sincera. Y le dio curiosidad por saber qué había sucedido con su hija.

—Estás más feliz que de costumbre —empezó—. ¿Pasó algo?

Sakura se sonrojó un poco y sus ojos mostraron alegría mayor. Brillaban, como un par de estrellas. Mebuki sintió una calidez inundarla por dentro y recibió gustosa lo que su hija preparó para ella. Ambas se sentaron a comer la pequeña comida.

— ¿Y? ¿Qué sucedió?

La Haruno menor colocó el emparedado de nuevo en el plato.

—Nada especial… Sólo… Creo que hice a-amigos hoy —No estaba segura de poder llamar así a los dos chicos que estuvieron con ella esa tarde.

La mayor dejó caer la comida y se le iluminó la cara de felicidad por su hija. «¡Al fin!», pensó.

— ¡Es una gran noticia, Sakura-chan! —gritó— ¡No sabes lo feliz que me haces! ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Qué edad tienen? ¿Son de tu Escuela? ¿Dónde…?

— ¡Tanquila, ma! —interrumpió a la mayor—. Sus nombres son Sasuke y Naruto…

— ¿Son guapos?

— ¡Ma-mamá! —Un rojo que combinó con su cabello se abrió paso en su rostro—. Tenemos la misma edad y sí, son de la Escuela

Mebuki sonrió pícara. — ¿Son guapos?

Sakura suspiró, su madre no tenía arreglo. Nunca lo tendría. Pero eso le provocó una sonrisa.

—Bueno,… Sí… —De nuevo enrojeció— Naruto es rubio y tiene los ojos azules y Sasuke el cabello negro y los ojos del mismo color. Ambos son muy apuestos, pero Sasuke lo es un poco más.

Esos nombres sonaban una y otra vez en la mente de la pelinaranja, ¿dónde los había escuchado? ¿Y sí…?

— ¿Conociste a su padres? —preguntó de la nada.

Sakura se extrañó. — ¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué?

Mebuki negó. —Por nada.

* * *

Naruto no dejaba de dar vueltas en su cama. Su día no había sido muy ajetreado, pero había traído ciertas cosas significativas: Conoció a Sakura Haruno.

El rubio experimentó una extraña sensación cuando la vio salir del baño mientras estaban en su busca. Sus ojos rojos y su palidez gritaron al instante que ella necesitaba protección. Casi juró sentir que tenía un deber con ella… Era extraño, jamás le había sucedido con alguien más. Y podía estar seguro de que su mejor amigo pasó por algo similar, no podía negarlo.

Decidió que lo mejor sería descansar un poco. Tenía un plan para el otro día que seguramente rendiría frutos.

* * *

Sasuke miraba por la ventana atento al gran árbol atrás de su casa. Específicamente a un pequeño nido que era medianamente distinguible. Se posaba allí un pájaro que traía comida para sus pequeños. El azabache siguió todo con la mirada, hasta el momento en el que la madre abrió sus alas para permitir que sus hijos se posaran entre ellas y así brindarles calor. Era una noche fría, después de todo.

Cerró la cortina que lo separaba de la vista con fuerza. Todo aquello no era cuerdo, en lo absoluto. De repente esa chica extraña había despertado en él un «jodido» instinto de protección que no quería poseer. Deseaba eliminarlo, y que desapareciera de una vez. No quería nada que ver con ella y eso no lo dejaba dormir. Ya era la una y no podía cerrar los putos ojos.

Lo más estúpido de todo eso era que sabía que no era el único con ese problema. Vio brillar lo mismo en los ojos de Naruto y de verdad, deseaba, con todas sus fuerzas, no ser arrastrado por él.

.

.

Aquélla noche, ambos soñaron con cabellos rosas y ojos verdes que los invitaban a observarlos. Sakura, en cambio, dejó que su subconsciente navegara por pozos negros y mares azules, que terminaban en noches oscuras y soles radiantes. Justo como eran Naruto y Sasuke.

.

.

Aquélla noche, los tres durmieron pensando en el otro, protegidos por un recuerdo reciente, pero acogedor.

* * *

Bueeeno, yo aquí luego de casi un dos semanas. Qué perra soy, ¿no?

¿Qué les pareció? (Súmese mi descaro a una negra lista de razones por las que deben matarme) En lo personal, no me convence. Hay que admitirlo: está aburrido. Pero tranquilas, tranquilas. Esto no será por mucho. Planeo que el fic no sea muy largo, así que los siguientes capítulos tendrán más acción. Eso sí, nada de balas.

No quiero que el SasuSaku sea tan inminente, me parece que es muy rápido. Prefiero que se desarrolle lo más lento posible. Así que, advierto: Lo máximo que puede haber aquí es un beso, que es muy poco probable.

En fin, con eso, me despido. El otro capítulo ya va por la mitad, creo que lo tendré para el miércoles.

Adiós.


End file.
